


Major Character Undeath

by Magpie_Crow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Logic | Logan Sanders, I had plans, Like, M/M, No Explicit Suicide, No Sex, No Suicidal Thoughts, References to Depression, References to Sex, Suicide Attempt, Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders, but those changed, my bad - Freeform, this was supposed to be cuter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: Virgil's past haunts him. Literally. How hard is it to bring home a date when your husband's incorporeal form is hanging around?Pleaseread the tags, my lovelies!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	Major Character Undeath

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE CUTER I'M SORRY
> 
> It was supposed to be a cute gay triad but then Deceit was like "NOPE FUCK YOU" and this happened.

“Please. Just leave a book on the end-table with the cover open. I promise I shan’t bother you anymore afterwards.” Logan floated above his husband’s shoulder, pleading gently. “Any book will do, really.”

Virgil gave him a short, dry look, unnoticed by the third person in the room. 

“Yes, I _know_ you’ve got a date over. The two of you will probably copulate. I just want to read a book while you’re at it.”

His husband ignored him, smiling at his… Date. “Would you like a drink?”

“Some water would be lovely, thank you.”

“Gotcha. Make yourself comfortable.” Virgil disappeared into the kitchen, presumably to get a glass of water.

Logan didn’t follow him, in favor of running translucent fingers over the spines of the books on the shelf, longing to pick one up. Too bad they were far too heavy for him to pick up on his own, now. 

Virgil’s date came up beside him, looking curiously at the titles on the shelf. Logan had to admit that the man was good looking. Tall, dark, and handsome, with patches of pink skin mottling his face and exposed forearms. His face almost looked like a late 13th century map drawn by a monk. 

The date ran his own fingers over the books, stopping on _The Murder of Roger Ackroyd_. He pulled it off the shelf and flipped it open. 

At that moment, Virgil came back, carrying two glasses of water. 

“You read Agatha Christie?” 

“Ah, no, the books were… My husband’s. He read almost religiously.”

The date set the book down on the end-table, not bothering to close the cover. “And you kept all of his possessions? Seems like you loved him.”

“He was the best part of my life as long as I knew him.” Virgil was looking straight at Logan, his eyes soft. “I don’t know how I get by without him, some days.”

The date smiled and placed a hand on the small of Virgil’s back. “I’m sure he’d be happy for you, moving on and all that.”

Virgil grinned at him, light and flirtatious in a way that made a stab of jealousy shoot through Logan’s chest. 

“Would it be moving too fast if I showed you the bedroom?”

The date put his barely-touched glass down in order to cup Virgil’s face. “I don’t think so at all. May I kiss you?”

Logan turned away as Virgil answered by surging up into a deep kiss. He kept his attention firmly on a small chip in the paint of the bookshelf until both his husband and his husband’s new- _new paramour_ made their way upstairs.

Well. At least he had a book to read. And his favorite, at that. Virgil normally left him something to read when he went to work, but it was generally whatever his hand landed on first. Logan  
didn’t mind re-reading his college physiology textbook, but a good mystery was easier to settle into.

And better to distract him from the noises upstairs.

~~

The date came down first, dressed in some of Logan’s old sweatpants and toweling his dark curls off. 

Logan stopped turning the pages, cursing lightly at the date’s timing. He was just getting to the exciting part!

“No, don’t stop on my account. Your husband is in the shower, we thought showering separately would be more comfortable for the both of us, considering the circumstances.”

“You can see me?”

The date continued as if he hadn’t heard Logan. “Refractory periods are a thing, you see. Attractive as Virgil is, we’d both be too sensitive to try again tonight.”

Logan huffed and crossed his arms. “I don’t really know _why_ you’re giving me details about my husband’s sex life. I’m dead, it’s not like I have any right to be jealous.”

“But you are.”

“Feelings notwithstanding, I appreciate the book.” Logan turned back to his reading, only to find a mottled hand in between him and the book.

“You could have watched, but you didn’t.”

“I am uninterested in encounters of the sexual nature.”

The date laughed, lounging on the couch like he owned it. “Is that why you jumped?”

Logan started. “This and that have nothing to do with each other.”

“Forgive me for jumping- hah! Jumping to conclusions, then. Why did you?” The date smirked. “Feeling inadequate? Like just because you couldn’t get it up, you weren’t good enough for  
Virgil? Beats me how you wouldn’t be aroused by the noises he makes, I know I certainly wa-“

Logan rounded on him with a snarl. “My asexuality has nothing to do with my depression. I was happy and confident in my identity. Virgil just- I was too distant from him. Always. He needs far more affection than I could ever give, and then- other things happened.”

“Like him catching you with a razor blade?”

“That’s enough, Dee.” Virgil’s voice was a knife that cut through the room. “You’re obviously not the man I thought you were, if you only came here to snipe at my husband.”

“No, I came here for the sex.”

“Well, you got that, so get out.” Virgil threw the date’s clothes at him. “Don’t text me again, asshole.”

“You’re going pretty far for a dead man.”

Logan couldn’t help but snicker. “I do not think you did as much research as you think you did. I am currently in a medically induced coma at Sanders Memorial Hospital. The doctors will bring me out of it in a few weeks, once they are certain my vitals will remain steady. I might have tried to kill myself, but halfway down that godforsaken cliff I realized I needed to live, for Virgil.” 

“Now get out. I’d like to finish this evening off with someone who’s in it for me, and not just for my body.”

The date sneered at Virgil as he walked out the door. “You’ll come crawling back to me when you realize he’s not good enough for you.”

“He’s better than you are, that’s for sure.” Virgil slammed the door, and turned back to where Logan was hovering. “I’m sorry about that. I didn’t realize-“

“No, Virgil. He must have been persuasive. I began to trust him myself, when he left the book out. You are not to blame.”

“You- you really didn’t jump because I like having sex, did you?”

Logan wished he could wrap his husband in a hug. “I did not, starlight. I have never minded you needing to go out and sate your physical urges before. I promise, yet again, that I will visit a professional after this is all over.” He cupped his hand barely against Virgil’s cheek, angry that he couldn’t feel his husband’s normal warmth radiating through his palm. “I apologize, yet again, for all the pain I have caused you.”

“Hey, I get it. The only thing I wish we could go back and change is you going to a therapist when I _first_ recommended it. Depression does crazy stuff, Sherlock.”

Logan laughed. “That is the closest you have ever come to saying ‘I told you so’ this entire time, starlight.” He paused. “I have to say, however, that was a failed experiment. I’d rather you not bring home your conquests, in the future.”

“Yeah, sorry. That was a dumpster fire. My bad.”

“No, I agreed to it in the first place. You need to get some rest. I would like to visit my physical form tomorrow, if only to badger you into asking more questions.”

Virgil laughed. “Alright, alright. Go do your floaty ghost thing around the house. I’ve gotta change the sheets first, then maybe you can read me to sleep?”

“Can I pick the book?”

“Of course, Lo. I love hearing you read, no matter what the content is.”

“I love _you_ , starlight.”

“Love you too, Lo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
